Alternate Techniques
Normally, lists or list-like pages are not allowed on Goat City, but this page is required for reference. at Korin Tower and a few other places, it is possible to create your own signature move. Once a signature move is approved, please list it here for easier reference, since pages about techniques don't belong on Goat City Wiki. Simply make a new section on this page about the technique. Explain in detail what it is, what it looks like, and what it does. Pease try to have a picture! And make sure to have the techniques section of your character's page link back to the section of this page that lists their signature technique. Wizard Techniques and Magic These aren't technically created by users, these are spells Wizards in Goat City can learn. Dustomancy Dustomancy is the simplest wizard power. It is a spell that gives the user power over Dust Motes and the ability to read their emotions. This ability is earned by eating a broom stick. Kee Oth Rama Pancake Kee Oth Rama Pancake is a spell that is shown to banish Demons. Using the spell consists of saying the phrase "Kee Oth Rama Pancake" and hand movements. When chanted, the Demon is engulfed in flames, then dissapears, sent back to wherever it came from. It is a technique used only by Wizard Class. Shadowcery Shadowcery is the level 2 wizard power. It is a spell that gives the user the ability to control shadows. By manipulating the shadows the user can create sentient beings such as the Shadow Horse. This ability is earned by placing one's hand in a bowl of peeled grapes fearlessly while blindfolded (someone must lie to you, saying they are eyeballs). Wizard Eyes This ability allows the user to see different planes of existence, albeit with no control over what he is able to view at any given time. As a result, the wizard will often seesstrange things that most others can't, such as odd-looking creatures and phantoms native to a dimension known as the "Spirit World." This ability makes it hard for them to distinguish the things that actually happen and the strange things only their eyes see. It is obtained by having a Wizard Class roleplay character spend one week in The Goat City Mental Hospital. Flame Shield Flame Shield is a spell used to protect non-Fire Elementals from heat so they can enter the Fire Kingdom. It seems to be cast by using a chant that involves different hand gestures and arm movements as it is said. As he chants, the caster also creates a series of runic symbols. The protection disables itself when not around fire or intense heat. Equestrian Magic Earth and Pegasi Equestrians possess subtler types of magic, which allows pegasi to walk on clouds for example, but unicorns are unique in their ability to actively perform magic. Unicorn Equestrians use their horns to perform various magical acts. Most commonly, they are shown manipulating objects through telekinesis. The color of the magic usually matches their eyes. Actual Techniques Actual techniques, such as signature moves created on Korin Tower. Obnoxygen Obnoxygen is a pungent, invisible gas that is created by Trolls when they are rude and/or obnoxious. It can be contained in a Troll's palm like a ki blast and fired for better accuracy. For whatever reason, using this technique is the only way to hurt a Werewolf. It is one of the starting techniques of Trolls, along with The Bluff Kamehameha. Category:Important Category:Goat City Wiki